fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamaoka Kirigami
Yamaoka Kirigami is a skilled mage who is currently in the Vishnu Guild. He is also a skilled fighter, which is a part of the magic that once existed: Vajra Magic. He was trained in hand-to-hand combat and magic together. He is from the well known clan of the Kirigamis that specialize on Vajra Magic. Appearance He is unusually tall for his age. He was shiny red hair with length that reaches half of his back which is tied back in a ponytail. He has unusual orange eyes and has fair skin. He wears a white tunic. He wears red and black pants and a black cape is tied with his belt in his waist. He wears red, black, yellow and white colored shoes. He also wears very few ornaments in his clothing. Personality At a first glance, he seems to be the serious type. But when you meet him, he is actually a cheerful person who easily laughs sometimes. He's a got clever and quick mind and has good analysis on situations. Although rare in his personality, his cheerfulness has a counterpart. That is hot-headness. It is a bad idea to make him mad, he gets scary. If he is insulted or teased in a funny way, he punches a little hard. But when it really is insulting or not even funny to start, he becomes really furious and angry. In morality and values, he is a polite boy. He has respect for those who are older than him and has an allegory in justice and peace. He is fair and simple. He loves his friends and family to the point that he will sacrifice his life for them. Most of his clan members look up to him and treat him with great respect, especially the children. They wish to become as strong as him. In social, he is the person who you could easily talk to. In rare times, what he talks about drifts off the topic, but that is only rare in him. He has strong connections with his friends and family and easily interacts with them. History Yamaoka was born to the Kirigami Clan, a renowned clan in Earth Land. He was raised up by the proud parents Aizen and Eriko Kirigami. It was a tradition in the clan that those who were worthy of learning Vajra Magic should be taught by the masters of this magic. Yamaoka was one of those worthy ones. He was taught first on the art of hand-to-hand combat and then the use of physical power and Vajra Magic itself. He was a quick-learner and surpassed the expectations of his teachers. He is the youngest Vajra mage they ever taught. When he was about eight years old, a war between a rival clan broke out. All Vajra mages were sent to battle the rival clan except for him since he was too young to compete with them. After a month, all of the Vajra mages returned injured and very weak. They discovered that their Vajra Magic has been taken off them by the rival clan. They entrusted to Yamaoka that when he is old enough, to avenge their clan as he was the last Vajra mage in their clan. This is why he earned the title Last Vajra. When he turned fourteen, he left the clan in search of a guild that will help him hone his powers to find the clan that once defeated and humiliated their clan. On his way to Magnolia Town, he met Maki Uesugi. They became friends quickly. When he realized Maki is also a mage, he asked her to be her partner. She said yes. They found out about the Vishnu Guild so they joined that guild. Synopsis Equipment *Vajra: His weapon in executing Vajra Magic spells. Powers and Abilities '''Vajra Magic': This is his strongest magic and the only magic he learned. Through this magic he was able to be speedy, agile and strong. He possesses great control of this magic and is able to execute spells with ease. He is skilled in using the vajras, one of the main foundations of Vajra Magic. Insane Strength: Not completely or really insane. Through training Vajra Magic and hand-to-hand combat, he was able to use his magic power to greatly increase his strength to destroy giant boulders in a single punch and punch objects that could fly for up to fifty meters. Hand-to-Hand Magical Combat: It is also through Vajra Magic he was able to incorporate magic power to his attacks, making them more powerful. He is skilled in punching only, not kicking. Trivia *The author compared this character to the Naruto character, Sakura Haruno for the insane strength. *Yamaoka's appearance is from the Grand Chase character Jin. Jin has different jobs: the Fighter (which uses gauntlets), the Champion (which uses tonfas), the Asura (which uses a chammagon) and most especially the Deva (which uses vajras). He is from Jin's job the Deva. Gallery Twin_Vajra.png|Yamaoka's vajras. Jinlssst.png|Yamaoka before he sets out on his journey. Category:Characters Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vishnu Guild